User talk:Hauptman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Italianfan88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 09:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The Black Prince in GuP. Hello Hauptman According to this official document , Kiri Shiratori is apparently not the only user of the Black Prince ... There is of course the title: "Return of the Black Princess" ... but also the brake mouth of the canon that Resembles that of QF 17-pounders. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:06, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Vatour2b, Yeah, I've seen that bit as well. It's in one of the artbooks, one for the movie I believe. I wouldn't mind seing that beast in action. Hauptman (talk) 15:25, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Why? ... Was it because it was never used in combat during the WW2? If so, I agree that, for example, an A34 Comet would be doubly more interesting (career + efficiency). I would like to ask you the same question for the M4A3E8 and the T-34/85 ... How would you classify the A34 Comet among the medium allier tanks of 1945? ... If you found in the world of GuP, (Like a "Last Action Hero") what would be your 1st and 2nd choice? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 17:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Well I like it because it's such an odd tank, it's the end of the infantry tanks. Then again I'd have mixed feelings with seeing it as I also have a Black Prince for my own custom team in my fanfic. Comet is an interesting vehicle as it's a very potent vehicle along with the M4A3E8 and the T-34/85 and really outclasses a tank liek the panzer IV and stug. As for which one is consider better that would without a doubt be the M4A3E8 as it was justright in almost every aspect of what one needed in a good tank. For a 2nd choice I'd likely have to go with the Comet although I truly loathe the design of the hatches for the driver and radio-operator as well as the lack of sloping armor for the frontal plate. Hauptman (talk) 19:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) The text says that Selection and Saunders fielded pound gun tanks and that St. Gloriana's best was absent, but has now returned, Coffe (コーヒー Kōhī) thus the phrase Black Princess has Returned ''. The gray hair girl is drinking a black beverage, so kinda makes sense. I'm pretty ''St. Gloriana's best refers to the tank, not the character. The most beautiful characters are now showing their faces, but I still think Kehab's OC is the top one. As for the barrel I won't leave much of my opinion 'cause it's not my field. Standardizer (talk) 23:48, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, Standardizer & Hauptman ! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 07:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Interesting tidbit Standardizer. Hauptman (talk) 15:14, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Tiger I and Panther, what is the best ? Good evening Hauptman I call again your knowledge because the opinions are very disputed on these two tanks (even if not officially in the same category) ... for example: some say that the Russians feared the Tiger I, then They had only a poor opinion of the Panther ... Conversely, others say that when the Red Army captured panzers, it preferred to reuse the Panther rather than the Tiger I. What do you think? ... If you integrated Kuromirimine (as the only male member - lucky!) ... and Maho gave you the choice between becoming the bordfürer of a Tiger I or that of a Panther ... what would you choose ? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:45, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey Vatour2b, it's hard to say as there are conflicting reports and then also cases of mistaken identity. In quite some cases Panthers were mistaken as Tigers, as for the apparent preference for using the Panther over the Tiger I, I would write this down due to the Panther being produced and employed in larger numbers making it easier to acquire components to keep the tanks maintained. Being the sole male in all of KMM, well that is likely a very enviable position, to the guys outside that is, as from the inside I doubt it'd be anywhere near as pleasant as it might appear and more likely resembles hell given you're bound to get chewed out the first mistake you'd make. For that reason I'd likely pick a Panther in an attempt to avoid some of the inevitable flak that's bound to come your way, at round 850 to 1000m/s, that is. Hauptman (talk) 19:11, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha, I understand... Thank you for answer! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Mind Blowing Research Found Hello, I wanted to show you what I found here that people have stated from Der Film. You will be shocked and enlightened. PinoyRicochet (talk) 20:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey, nice find, now i'm left wondering how we're going to incorperate all of that, it might even warrant a dedicated page. I do know that der film is chockfull of references and such. The amount of vehicles and tanks in the background is also impressive Hauptman (talk) 20:29, June 21, 2017 (UTC) That's awesome! Let's go add it in! If we need an extra page, I can make that no problem. Just let me know. Otherwise, the table of contents will have to do with regards to navigation. What might be useful is a 'back to top' toolbar button that I've seen on another wiki. How do we make that? Kinedyme (talk) 00:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Kinedyme, I just googled how to add that button here . PinoyRicochet (talk) 12:58, June 22, 2017 (UTC) That's strange I thought everyone (at list the admins moderators...) had access to this mine gold for long time. Vautour gave my that link about a year ago. If I knew nobody has it I wound have share it. Sorry And for the button "back to top" might be useful in the Timeline page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:08, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks PinoyRicochet and Fox357magnum; I've added the button in now. Do you think the current (default) styling is good? Or would you prefer a darker colour/black text? Kinedyme (talk) 08:58, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Personnaly I'ld prefer it a little darker. Thanks Kine it's better on Xtra long pages than making burning the mouse wheel by getting on top. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:39, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Nice work for putting in in here Kinedyme, it handy on the really long pages and we do have some of those. So back to the matter at hand, how do we wish to incorperate all of this extra trivia? Hauptman (talk) 12:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) If the root objective is to address the length of the page, it is in fact the gallery which takes up the most space (roughly two fifths). Whilst this is addressed mainly by its collapsible format, we can either move said pictures to another page, or reduce its total size by removing any images not deemed iconic. Note that 'iconic' may incur disputes in the process, as this would be an entirely subjective matter. Kinedyme (talk) 13:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Jatkosota tanks Hi Hauptman, Where did you get the pic with all Jatkosota tanks ???? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:59, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, it appeared on one of the GuP facebook groups I attend, apparently this is from the next chapter of Phase Erika, that's also where the image of their schoolship comes from. Hauptman (talk) 15:04, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Thx Hauptman That's great we finally have visual of others Mika's tanks others that the BT-42. (I'm pretty sure that she stole loan at long-term all russian tanks to Pravda) My guess from left to right: Sturmi, Pz.IV, T-34/85, T-34/76, T-26, 2xBT-5, BT-7 and BT-42. You're guess. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) It's basically the line up that we saw mentioned in Gekka Senshado minus 1 BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 16:41, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Given that the BT-5/7 and T-26 are now going to appear in a manga do you think we should make pages for them? Let me know and I'll get started right away, also do we want to combine the BT-5 and 7 in the same page? Hauptman (talk) 17:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman Yes we'll create pages for these tanks but in my opinion we should wait a little to have more content because for now except saying that Jatko own them we don't have much to says about them except their historical backgrouds. And for the BT tanks, yes I think we should put them into one because technically it's almost the same tank even if it had a redesigned hull between the BT-5 & BT-7. Tell me what do you think about it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:39, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like a plan, we'll jold out until more info surfaces. Hauptman (talk) 14:47, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman I just read the new Phase Erika chapter and I was surprised that Mika wasn't THE commander at the time and moreover that a wierdo with martian antennas called Touko was the commander. Additionnaly her vice-commander named Lili talked about an important tank (at page 21) what would it be to you ???? My guesses are T-28, T-50 (I read they managed to capture an uparmored one) or KV-1. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:52, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I haven't read the chapter yet so I can't really comment so your guess is as good as mine. Hauptman (talk) 19:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I talk only in historical purpose. Of all tanks that Finland used during WW2 we see in Jatkosota park : Pz.IV, Sturmi, T-26, BT-5, BT-7, T-34 & BT-42. Leaving unseen the FT-17, the Vickers 6-tons, T-28, KV-1 and the T-50-2. She's talking about an important tank so I think we can get rid of the two firsts. The KV-1 was stolen only before the film so I don't think so. Rest only the T-28 & T-50. The T-28 about what I heard was successfulduring the winter war but completly outdated during WW2. And the T-50 you made me a quite good resume on it, its only problem was the engine. So I don't really know what tank could be important for Finnish. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:59, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you don't mind spoilers, Ryūichi Saitaniya's pixiv account posts preview images for the chapters of Phase Erika before the full chapter appears in Comic Walker website every 19th of the month where the Phase Erika chapters are hosted. Here's the preview images for the upcoming Phase Erika Ch. 7 . Zenjamibu (talk) 01:30, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, well looking at it from a historical pov then you're totally right in that it either is a T-28 or a T-50 given that it is viewed as being of great importance to the team. I'm personally more incliend to go with the T-50 in that it is a more modern design and thus of greater combat potential but the T-28 is, visually, a rather unique looking vehicle. I don't mind spoilers at all so many thanks for those images Zenjamibu, seems like we can also add the T-20 Komsomolets tractor to non-combat vehicles for Jatkosota. Also interesting to see that KMM has Tiger II with both the Porsche intendid turret and the serien production turret. I wonder if these are reserved solely for training matches or that they were later converted to the more familar serien turret. Hauptman (talk) 08:14, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, when I saw the Tiger II I was thinking "Weird, this turret looks odd" I didn't thought a minute about the Porsche turret. Zenja, don't worry I too don't mind for spoilers. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Der Film Webpage Hi Hauptman, On the subject of Jatkosota, their Kanji caught my eye on a webpage seen in GuP der Film. - Gupscreenshot.jpg It appears to be news on the KV-1 that was "borrowed" from Pravda. Are you able to translate the page please? Kinedyme (talk) 17:56, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Would this suffice, this is what was translated back then right after the movie was released. .Girls were betrayed by MEXT after protecting their own school. .Neutral Highschool is becoming a member of Panzerfahren Federation. .Pravda HS raised objection against Continuation HS for use of captured KV1. .News Anzio HS is calling for donation to help repairing long-hospitalized P40. TANK SHOW: Tickets on Sale online! Tank and Junks: M4 junks on sale! Column: Relaxing travel with Panzer a licence for Super-heavy Vehicles: for New High-schoolers need your old tanks. Vintage Tanks trading and repairing: Kuraoka Vehicle Infromation Service Hauptman (talk) 19:15, July 13, 2017 (UTC) That's perfect, thanks. By that, do you mean there is an original image somewhere? Kinedyme (talk) 11:58, July 14, 2017 (UTC) If there is I dont know, that is the only image I found of it. Hauptman (talk) 12:52, July 14, 2017 (UTC) BC Freedom SOMUA S35 Where'd the pic of BC Freedom's SOMUA come from? Is there any record of them actually owning one or is this fanmade? WaterKuruk (talk) 17:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) This was released today, it's a shot taken from the new teaser from GuP das Finale, I posted the teaser in the corresponding forum, you can check it out. Hauptman (talk) 17:28, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I just saw it. YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW EXCITED I AM!!!! BC Freedom is one of my favorite schools in the entire franchise!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS .....ahem sorry WaterKuruk (talk) 17:35, July 20, 2017 (UTC) No need to apologize for it, you've got plenty of reason to be excited. Hauptman (talk) 17:45, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Unusual vehicles Hi Hauptman, Recently subscribe to a collection of WWII tanks and in the joint books 3 vehicles that I didn't knew before kept me attention, the Raumer S, the Landwasserschlepper (I remember I saw it when I was younger in the Commandos game series but I thought it was a "Made for Game" vehicles) and the Heuschrecke 10 which intended to be a a heir for the Wespe. Do you know those three ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:04, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, yeah I know of them of all three of these vehicles for many years, Heuschrecke wasn't a replacement for the Wespe, that was actually the 10.5cm Hummel-Wespe of which 8 to 12 were build before the end of the war, but a rather a waffenträger with the failed idea that the turret could be removed and mounted on a fixed position if needed to be. Hauptman (talk) 09:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Ah ok, I didn't knew them. The one that I found funny was the Raumer S, it reminds me a two part APC from Aliens. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:25, October 14, 2017 (UTC) If you want to see another odd vehicle look up the Wanze panzerjager. Hauptman (talk) 14:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Damn the Germans were pretty inventive but I don't recognize the chassis is it an already existent one or a made for this one ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:40, October 14, 2017 (UTC) It's a Borgward BIV demolition carrier that they converted into a makeshift panzerjager, used during the defence o Berlin. Hauptman (talk) 17:10, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Blue Division & Chi-Ha-Tan logo Hi hauptman, I don't manage to find the references for the emblems of Blue Division & Chi-Ha-Tan. Could you help out ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:30, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Light Tank Mk.VI Hi hauptman Maple's Light Tanks Mk.VIB finally made their appearance in Chapter 30 and apparently they dropped off the weird gun that they put earlier. Technically both Mk.VIB and Type 95 are a threat to each other. But the Ha-Go has the advantage of being capable of shot them from long range whereas Mk.VIB have to get dangerously closer to pierce armors with it's .50 caliber. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:21, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Yep, seems like the earlier one likely was an artists' error. And yeah, the Type 95 has the ege due to having a much better gun. Hauptman (talk) 15:38, November 7, 2017 (UTC) BT-5 and BT-7 Tankathlon Legality We've spoken before on how the 10 ton rule isn't fiat and can be bent a little judging by the tanks used. Knowing this information, and given your slightly more experienced viewpoint, can these two tanks participate in Tankathlon? WaterKuruk (talk) 18:08, November 7, 2017 (UTC) The BT-5 would definetly qualify, it's lighter than some of the other tanks I've seen. BT-7 is a little trickier and is going to depend if we will see anything else close to its weight though at the moment I err on the 'yes it's likely legal' side. Another fun tank you might want to throw in for more of a shotgun appraoch is the BT-7A artillery tank which weighs about the same as the normal BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 20:26, November 7, 2017 (UTC) I thought you'd say that. I'm asking 'cause one of my favorite OC schools that I created is based off of Mongolia (they actually tore Japan's invasion march over Asia apart at one point in the war and we have a Burmese school so why not). They used said tanks along with the T-27 tankette (basically a Soviet Carden Loyd iirc) and I thougt it'd be cool if they were more focused on Tankathlon since their equipment would mean they'd get destroyed in Sensha-do (kinda like Bonple now that I think about it). I haven't read much on the BT-7A, that could be interesting. WaterKuruk (talk) 22:00, November 7, 2017 (UTC) You're referring to the battles at Khalkhyn Gol in 1939 am I right? The Japanese sure took a beating and it showed that their existing anti-tank capacity was insuffient. It is basically a BT-7 that had the main turret replaced by one similar to the T-28 medium tank and was armed with a short barelled 76.2mm gun, they also saw combat during the ighting there in 1939. Hauptman (talk) 15:52, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Those are them, yes. Correct me if I'm wrong but the BT-7A is to the M4A1(76) is as the BT-7 is to the M4?. Yes I know that's generalizing a ton with the M4 having lesser upgrades in between but you get the idea...I hope. WaterKuruk (talk) 19:48, November 8, 2017 (UTC) In very vague terms is it a similar upgrade, in contrast there is a large amount of difference between a 1st gen. Sherman such as an M4, M4A1, M4A2 or M4A3 and a 2nd gen. Sherman, far more than there was between the BT-7 and BT-7A. The BT-7A is a rather simple conversion by replacing the turret with a new larger one mounting a short barrelled 76mm gun instead of the usual 45mm of the normal BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 16:42, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Need help Hello Hauptmann. I would appreciate if you got in touch with me regarding a user going under a fake name uploading work from my DeviantArt page without consulting me beforehand. I have no intention on allowing my projects to be on display on the wikia for the time being. Since I literally just registered here I have no clue on how to navigate so I hope you could help me out on how to get in touch with you. Venturas (talk) 20:10, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, these works of yours, are these drawings you made of Asparugus from the manga? Do you have a link for me so that I can verify that these are indeed from your DeviantArt account? At the moment there is a user going by the name Battlegroup posting various pieces of Asparagus fanart the character's article and judging by their appereances they are all likely from the same source. If you need to get in touch with a person, the quikest and easiest way to do so is to leave a message on their talk page, they will get a notification of your message. Also when you post on someone's page please add your signature at the end and put a title to your post, that way it'll be easier for that person to see your message and get back to you. Otherwise they might miss the message. Hauptman (talk) 20:25, November 13, 2017 (UTC) That is correct. Battlegroup is the name of my DeviantArt page and I have recently been uploading three Asparagus vectorart projects. Here is a direct link to the DeviantArt page. I have added a special "signature" in the deviantID info box with Haubtman so you can verify the page is indeed mine. This individual going under the name of Battlegroup here have been bothering me on DeviantArt on other accounts prior. https://battlegroup1.deviantart.com/ Venturas (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Those are the ones as well that this user uploaded to the wiki, I'll leave a message on said user's talkpage and inform them of the matter you have brought towards our attention and give him/her a chance to explain their actions, if they cannot provide an acceptable explanation as well as an apology to you or refuse to do so within the next 24h I will enact a block for that account. Would that be acceptable to you? Hauptman (talk) 20:52, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your quick action. That would be more than lovely as long as the images are no longer on display here when the issue has been fully handled. Will be keeping an eye personally here from time to time to ensure they don't continue uploading more of my projects on here. Thanks again! Venturas (talk) 20:57, November 13, 2017 (UTC) No problem, if you ever do feel you want to post your fanart here we'll be looking forward to seeing them from you. They should have a nice place once we have the fanworks section up and running. Wish I could draw as well as you could. Until next time Hauptman (talk) 21:00, November 13, 2017 (UTC) BC Freedom uniform Hi Hauptman, I have pain to find the inspiration of BC Freedom's uniforms (at least the former ones were easily recognizable) I found something that could match with the form of their hat and the inner shirt. On the first image check the one on the far left labelled "capitaine" and on the second one the guy in the middle. Tell me what do you think. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:38, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I've been looking at The Rose of Versailles given that seems to be one source of inspration for the BC character designs but nothing in terms of uniforms from it come close to what BC seems to be wearing. The ones you've found are a closer match to what we've seen so far. Hauptman (talk) 15:17, December 1, 2017 (UTC) I try to ask to my compatriot Vautour2b, but I don't think I'll have an answer as I don't think he goes to the wiki anymore. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:23, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, he's been awol for a long time. Hauptman (talk) 08:23, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Maple High School's Light Tank https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/girls_und_panzer_ribbon_warrior_ch30#17 Any idea of what gun this could be? WaterKuruk (talk) 20:58, December 6, 2017 (UTC) The tanks used by Maple are Vickers Light Tank mk VIB which is armed .50 Vickers machinegun and a co-axial .303 Vickers machinegun. Hauptman (talk) 21:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC)